


Little Sparrow

by Kamiskara



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiskara/pseuds/Kamiskara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to find her brother again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many fics like this, so I'm giving it a shot. Also posted on fanfiction under the same title.

Rose was excited. So excited, in fact, that she shook at passed it off as a chill from the freezing night air. Or maybe she was just glad to be out of the cold. She'd had her doubts about the little music box, but seeing her wish come true was enough to restore her belief in magic, and she hoped it had done the same for Sparrow.

Her joy didn't last long when they finally spoke with Lucien, who was far more intimidating that she had imagined. He seemed so… tired. She hadn't expected his request, for her and her brother to stand on the symbol, and had been suspicious and wary at first. Sparrow had looked scared for just a moment before putting on his best brave face - something she knew her father would be proud of for sure.

The symbol on the floor had lit up, glowing brighter than anything she'd ever seen. It's energy… she couldn't explain it, but it felt so much like the music box. And it was not a pleasant feeling.

That's when Rose's childish glee had all but faded when Lucien pulled a gun on the both of them. Broken, he seemed. Sad but still determined, and that scared her. But she didn't have much time to think.

He pulled the trigger, and a warm, dull pain blossomed in her chest, spreading to her stomach in a nauseating wave. And she fell, curling on her side in a feeble attempt to avoid the pain.

Sparrow!

Her brother was still standing, at least now, and she had to do something! But she couldn't move. Couldn't stand or turn around, or even speak to warn her brother, to get him to do something.

And then another shot rang out, followed by the shattering of stained glass. A crash and a distant, far away thud, and Rose knew what had happened, crying bitter tears underneath her shock and horror. Her little brother, her little Sparrow. Gone, just like that.

Then darkness took her.

Her head throbbed painfully, aching enough to bind her when she tried to sit, a nauseating rush of white needles behind her eyes when she propped herself against something solid. A tree, maybe. She couldn't tell.

Dear Lord Luciens great buttocks it hurt.

With a blink, the darkness at the edge of her vision cleared and she looked around, observing her surroundings. Confused. She could have sworn… her hand traveled to her stomach automatically, feeling for a wound she'd forgotten. She started worrying when she couldn't find Sparrow anywhere.

"Sparrow? Sparrow!" She called, forcing herself unsteadily to her feet. "Sparrow where are you?! Please come back!" He wouldn't have gone far, he never did, he was smarter than that. But maybe he was lost? Or hurt? He wouldn't last long in a place like this, away from the familiar; she had to find him!

She didn't notice a man appear before her, until he spoke. "Rose?" He said, turned just so that the menacing weapon at his back didn't seem so intimidating. Rose lurched.

"W-what? W-who are you? Where am I?"

"I can't tell you that." He answered simply, motionless under her gaze. "You may call me Scythe, if you wish. I'm here to watch over you." Rose, skeptical, eyed him carefully.

"Watch over me? I've been on my own with my little brother for years!" She folded her arms indignantly, "I don't need a babysitter!"

Scythe seemed to shake at her answer, "No," he said, "but I am here anyway." He waited, as if expecting a question. Rose took a while to speak, and when she did, he seemed to shake again.

"Why am I here…?"

"You died, and have been dead, for two years." Blunt and a little harsh, maybe, but Rose understood. Albeit a little disturbed and confused.

"Dead…? Where's Sparrow? Where's my little brother?"

"Last I heard… Bowerstone. Just turned eight, I believe." Scythe seemed to pause for just a moment. "That would make you… fifteen."

"So I've been… two years? Will I see him again? Is he okay?" Rose was frantic now, and the tears that had built up in her eyes were beginning to overflow and trail down her cheeks. Her little brother was fine, right? He must be!

Scythe nodded. "Yes. He has spent the last two years in a Gypsy Camp. They have taken care of him." Poor Sparrow… he'd been so confused when he awoke in the camp, calling out for his sister and withdrawing into himself upon being told of her fate. "You will see him again, when you are ready. And when he is ready."

Rose seemed to ponder this for a moment, her eyes turning down to her feet. He was fine. Sparrow was okay. But that just brought up another question when her memories, the memories of that night, returned. "But the window… he fell, and I heard-"

"The breaking of bones, yes. Your little Sparrow broke nearly every bone in his body, and the bullet Lucien fired did nothing to aid in his recovery. But he was nursed back to health, and is healthy and strong now."

She was relieved, hurt about the fate of her brother, but relieved. Her poor little Sparrow, falling from the window… it was so far to the ground. "Can I see him now?"

Scythe hesitated, reluctant to answer so soon, but nodded anyway. "If you are sure, I will send you to him. He misses you." He likely would be smiling, had it not been for his… unfortunate appearance. Rose beamed at his words.

He waved his hand, gesturing for her to follow him.

She was going to see her little brother again.


End file.
